Rio Awards
by Alex The Owl
Summary: A traditional event to congratulate Rio authors on this site
1. 2014 opening

We're in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil.

A huge crowd is in front of a scene at the Copacabana beach waiting for the Rio casting to come out.

Then, the Rio cast comes out on the scene and makes some dancing moves under the crowd cheerings.

The crowd calms down letting our animated heroes talks.

Blu: "Hello, everybody! You're going well?"

They all cheers in response.

Blu: "Me too and welcome to the first ever Fanfiction's Rio Awards!"

The crowd cheers louder.

Blu: "Before we get to the explanation, our awards to win this year;"

He say with showing random golden trophies brought by all of the casting.

Blu: "First, mine will be the "Rio Fanfic of the year" for the story you think is the better of the year."

Jewel takes the turn.

Jewel: "Mine will be the "OC of the year" for the best OC in a Rio story of the year who will maybe also win a kiss from me."

Blu: "What was that?"

Jewel: "Nothing, nothing."

Rafael takes the turn.

Rafael: "Mine will be the "Author of the year" for the best author of this year. *whispers* An hard one to have at my opinion."

Nico and Pedro takes the turn.

Pedro: "Ours will be the "Newcomer of the year"."

Nico: "To encourage a Rio author who made his debut this year."

Then, Bia, Carla and Tiago takes the turn.

Bia: "Mine will be the "Shocking moment of the year" for the scene in a story that truly shocked you."

Carla: "Mine will be the "Saddest moment of the year" for the scene in a story that almost made you cry, or did *chuckles*"

Tiago: "Mine will be the "Funniest moment of the year" for the scene in a story that almost made you laugh to death!"

Blu takes the turn.

Blu: "Now, here how it will work; you people from will send votes for who you think deserves which Award. Here are the rules:

-An author can't vote for himself

-Guest reviews are accepted, but if many votes for the same person for more than three time, they'll be removed

-Votes can be send by reviews or PM

Finally, we will count the votes the 23th December and give the Awards to the winners in person. Be sure to send all your votes before then, okay? See ya next month!"


	2. 2014 awards

We're back at the Copacabana beach the Rio casting stands on the stage with their awards in front of the crowd of birds.

Blu: "Well, tonight is the great night, my friends; it's time to give the Rio Awards!"

The crowds cheer loud.

Suddenly, Tiago jumps on the front stage with his award.

Tiago: "We're gonna begin with my award: The "Funniest Moment Of The Year Award"!"

He takes the vote paper and counts the vote before putting it back on the floor and taking the award.

Tiago: "Okay! So, with 3 votes, the Funniest Moment Of The Year Award goes to..."

The crowd looks at him with impatience.

Tiago: "...

...

...

...

...

...

...**(He loves keeping the ****suspense)**

...

Alex The Owl for the 28th chapter of Fight Against The Elements, when Alex get back up because of the word "pasta"!"

Suddenly, Alex The Owl arrives on the stage as the crowd cheer loud for him as he bows respectfully and walks toward Tiago.

Tiago: "Congratulations for winning this Award, Alex!"

He says with handing the Funniest Moment Of The Year Award to Alex who takes it in his wings.

Alex: "Thank you, Tiago. And thanks to the three people who voted for me; you guys are awesome!"

The crowd cheers for him.

Tiago: "Congratulation and be sure to continue making us laugh!"

Alex: "You can count on me, T-Bird because the owl say so!"

He says with walking on the part of the stage for the Awards winners and waiting.

Then, Carla takes the place as Tiago flies back with the rest of the casting.

Carla: "Time for my one: The "Shocking Moment Of The Year Award"."

She takes the vote paper and counts the votes.

Carla: "Okay, so, with 4 votes, the Shocking Moment Of The Year Awards goes to..."

The crowd looks with impatience.

Carla: "...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Assassin's Creed Master for the first chapter in It's On In The Amazon, when Eduardo got injured!"

Assassin's Creed Master arrives on the stage under the crowd's cheering and greets them with his hand while walking to Carla.

Carla: "All my congratulations, ACM!"

She says with giving the Award to him.

ACM: "Thank you, Bia. Honestly, I've always knew that I would shock someone!"

He says which makes the crowd and the casting laugh.

Carla: "Go join Alex on the award's winners place; we'll proceed to the next Award."

ACM obeys and go join Alex The Owl who congratulate him for winning as Bia takes the place on the stage.

Bia: "Time for my "Saddest Moment Of The Year Award"."

She says with counting the paper votes.

Bia: "With 3 votes, the Saddest Moment Of The Year Award goes to...

...

...

...

...

Ornithofurious for the third chapter of A Deeper Shade Of Blu, when Tiago believe his family doesn't loves him anymore!"

The crowd cheers as Ornithofurious arrives on the stage.

Bia: "Congratulation for winning, Ornithofurious!"

Ornithofurious: "Thanks, Bia."

He says with accepting the award.

Bia: "By the way, I adore your story; it is se emotional!"

He blushes.

Ornithofurious: "Thanks again."

He says with joining Alex The Owl and Assassin's Creed Master as Nico and Pedro takes the place.

Nico: "Now 'ts time for our "Newcomer Of The Year Awards"!"

Pedro: "Yeah; time to reward a author who worked really hard to get remarked for his or her first year here!"

Nico nods and remove his bottle cap to take the votes paper that was hidden underneath and he and Pedro counts the votes.

Nico: "Okay! The votes are done!"

Pedro: "Yeah! And, with a total of 5 votes, the newcomer who had made the best debut is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Sorrelwing!"

The crowd cheers loud as Sorrelwing arrives on the stage and walks shyly toward Nico and Pedro.

Nico: "Congratulations for all your efforts, Sorry!"

He says with handing her the award.

Pedro: "Yeah! Way to go, hotwing!"

He says in a rapper way which makes Sorrel blushes as she takes the award.

Then, she goes joining the others with her award.

Rafael arrives on the stage.

Rafael: "Hello, ladies and gentlemen! Time for the "Author Of The Year Award"!"

The crowd cheers.

Rafael: "Now, a lot of people worked hard this year; let's see who the Rio Nation selected for the best of 2014!"

He says with taking the paper vote and counting.

Rafael: "Okay, amigos, with a total of 8 votes, the Rio Author of this year is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Yootishposhil!"

The crowd cheers out loud as our author of the year, Yootishposhi, arrives on the stage and greets and bows to everybody as he walks toward the toco toucan.

Rafael: "Congratulations, Yootish; you're the author of 2014!"

He says with giving him the award.

Yootishposhi: "Thanks Rafi and thanks to everybody who allowed me to win this!"

He says with lifting the trophy in the air as the crowd cheers loud.

He then go joins the other award's winners who gives him friendly nudges in respect as Jewel come on the stage.

Jewel: "Okay, my friends, it's time to give the "OC Of The Year Award"!"

The crowd cheers and Jewel takes the votes paper in her wings to count.

She smiles, ready to announce the winner.

Jewel: "And the OC award of 2014 goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Crexis The Purple Macaw for his OC of the same name!"

The crowd cheers loud as Crexis arrives on the stage all excited.

Jewel giggles and hands the award to the little purple bird.

Jewel: "Congratulations, Crexis! Here's your award."

Crexis: "Thanks."

He says with taking the trophy into his little wings.

Jewel: "There's another good award for you."

Crexis looks at her curiously, but before he can do anything, someone grabs him from behind and turns him around.

Crexis see that it is Carla who immediately puts him into a deep and passionate kiss, shocking him.

The crowd, Rio Casting and award's winners makes charming noises.

Then, once the kiss ends, Crexis walks to the award's winners while looking at Carla as Blu takes place on the stage, ready to give the final Rio Award of 2014.

Blu: "Okay, Rio nation, it's time to give the last Rio Award of this year; the "Story Of The Year Award" from which I immediately begin to count the votes."

He begins counting the votes, making the crowd and the award's winners getting really excited about who will win.

Finally, he leaves the paper and gets ready to announce the winner.

Blu: "Okay, everybody, so, the Fanfic of 2014 is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

THE OUTCAST BY SORRELWING!"

The crowd break out of cheers while Sorrelwing walks to Blu with her already won award.

Blu gives her the award.

Blu: "All my congratulations, Sorrel, for winning not one but TWO awards this year!"

Sorrel takes the award.

Sorrelwing: "Thanks Blu."

She says with tears in her eyes which she whipped away with her wing.

Suddenly, Yootishposhil jumps from behind and lifts her on his head with her awards which she shows to the crowd who cheers out loud.

They are then joined by all the others award winners who also shows they awards in joy under the crowd and Rio Casting's cheering.

Then, Alex takes a microphone.

Alex: "Guys, I would like to take this moment to make a little speech."

Everybody turns their attention to him.

Alex: "I want to thank all my friends who helped me through my Fanfiction career; SuperDuke1000, Skyler The Elf Owl, BluePhoenixLord, Crexis The Purple Macaw, Reidak Tor Pre Vizsla, DarkRavenKai, Jeff117, MW3Fan, Sorrelwing, Itzmeall, Bluecatcinema, MCGarrix, Dutchbluemacaw, Sky The Red-bellied Macaw and Arlene The Scarlet Macaw. You guys are the best friends someone could wish to have!"

The crowd cheers loud as confettis are being shoot through the air along with fireworks in the sky.

**That's all for this year, guys. The next votes will be for November 2015. Until then, let's make our best for 2015 and entertain people like we always do! Rio author one day, Rio author forever =)**


End file.
